Lo que tarda en consumirse una vela
by Jeid
Summary: Solo bastó una frase, una frase elegida a la perfección para que ella se diera cuenta de que lo único que no dejaría por ella, sería la poesía, porque era la única manera en que podría tenerla cerca. Lily & James


**Lo que tarda en consumirse una vela**

La primavera era simplemente maravillosa, a pesar de hacerla estornudar, las flores inundaban todo de colores y los olores más exquisitos que alguien pudiera probar. Era fantástico, ver como todo florecía y alegraba el paisaje, dar largos paseos matutinos, sintiendo el frío recorrer la cara, pero entibiando todo cuanto tocara, porque simplemente era un augurio de esperanza, la exacta prueba de que lo que se marchita vuelve a florecer..

El verano era lindo, por la simple razón de que los días eran largos y podía quedarse afuera hasta bien entrada la tarde, pasar horas en el lago, dar largas caminatas por los bosques, descansar del estudio y de todo lo que había que aguantarse durante el fatídico resto del año.

El otoño, a pesar de ser melancólico, teñía todo de rojos, naranjas y amarillos, y no había satisfacción alguna como la de caminar pisando las hojas secas y escuchar, debajo de sus pies, el suave crepitar que producían. Sentir el viento enfriarse y caminar con las manos en los bolsillos, bajo la lluvia prematura, que anunciaba el fin del verano.

Pero el invierno... el invierno hacía que su pelo rojo contrastara con el suave color de la nieve, la invitaba a quedarse hasta tarde en la noche, junto a la chimenea de la Sala Común leyendo un libro, jugando al ajedréz mágico con Remus, a pasar largas horas fundida en sus propios pensamientos. Le encantaba sentir como el aire helado entraba en sus pulmones y se iba en forma de un denso vapor. No había nada como pasar horas mirando por la ventana, sin hacer nada más, porque es así, cuando uno mira como la nieve cae por la ventana no necesita nada más.

Lily Evans estaba muy a gusto junto a la chimenea de la sala de Gryffindor. Podía ver como los blancos copos de nieve golpeaban contra la ventana y se acumulaban en la piedra grís. Sentía que todo era más silencioso en esa estación del año, a pesar de que tenía que escuchar las estúpidas conversaciones de cuatro chicos que estaban sentados en una mesa cerca de ella, le daba la sensación de que lo que decían ya no era tan estúpido. Durante esa estación, Lily conservaba una tímida y cálida sonrisa que hacía que cuanto mirara conservara un cálido esplendor.

Sus ojos se posaron en una vela recién encendida que había en la mesa ratona junto al sillón. No había luz alguna salvo la del fuego de la chimenea y el suave chisporroteo que emanaba esa vela. Era impresionante, como algo tan pequeño, podría pasar a ser enorme, y hacer sentir que uno puede perderse en ese fuego diminuto, por un tiempo indeterminado, fundido en el caluroso abrazo de las llamas. Salio de su estado de concentración cuando Remus se paro frente a ella

- Buenas noches, Lily -dijo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, acompañado por una tierna sonrisa.

- Hasta mañana Remus -Lily le devolvio el gesto y luego hizo un movimiento de cabeza a Peter, que lo esperaba más atrás, y correspondió nervioso.

Luego escuchó algo como "no hagan enojar a Lily" y pasos subiendo las escaleras.

James Potter... ese nombre aparecía en sus pensamientos en forma de pantallasos. Palabras acudían a su mente en busca de una sola definición, pero no podía encontrarla: estúpido, arrogante, lindo, idiota, interesante, los ojos más hermosos de la tierra, el ególatra más inmenso de la tierra... no había manera de canalizar sus sentimientos o encontrar una palabra que lo resumiera todo.

No había manera de describirlo en una sola palabra, porque tenía muchas facetas: una de ellas era la del ególatra más grande del colegio, el carilindo creído, que lo único que hacía bien era mirarse el ombligo, despeinarse aún más (si es que eso fuera posible) y sonreír como estúpido. Otra de sus facetas era la de buen amigo, porque Lily, a pesar de odiarlo, no podía negar que era un buen amigo. Veía como entre ellos habían códigos y que no hacían falta las palabras, una mirada entre James Potter y Sirius Black bastaba. Los había visto bromear entre ellos y divertirse, pero también hablar seriamente y apoyarse, y de eso se dio cuenta cuando hacía ya casi dos años, habían muerto los padres de James, siendo atacados por un grupo de quince mortífagos. Entonces el se veía vacío, ya no más miradas precavidas o sonrisas divertidas, ya no más del chico que hacía sonreír a cualquiera con tan solo una mirada. Había visto como el día en que se enteró la horrible noticia, cuando la profesora McGoneggall entraba corriendo al aula de pociones con lágrimas en los ojos y soltaba la frase final con una desesperación que nunca habían visto en ella, el fruncía el ceño, sus ojos se vaciaba en ese preciso instante, para caer de rodillas, y ser agarrado al vuelo con Sirius, quien no lo soltó. Y es que ella notó, como los ojos de James brillan mucho más cuando está con sus amigos. La última faceta es la intermedia, en la cual el se hace el lindo frente a Lily, pero en la cual es un caballero y muchas veces la pelirroja se pregunta si es que realmente la querrá como el dice hacerlo. La única palabra que podía caber más o menos en la descripción era: _abundante. _Si, James Potter era sin duda _abuntante._

La vela poco a poco se iba consumiendo, y con ella los pensamientos de la pelirroja. Pudo escuchar como ambos conversaban en voz baja y grave, valla a saber de qué cosa hablaban que los mantenía tan serios. Lily se impresionaba con esas cosas, cuando veía que no eran tan solo unos chiquilines en busca de sexo. Lo reconocía: durante el último año habían madurado muchisimo.

Y lo peor de todo, es que cada vez que la miraba, cada vez que le sonreía o se acercaba a menos de dos metros, le hacía sentir un revolcón en el estómago. Tal era la sacudida que era imposible llamarlo "mariposas", sino que la pelirroja prefería el término "elefantes en el estómago". Y eso no era nada, peor aún era cuando sus cuerpos se rozaban, o sus manos se tocaban por una milésima de segundo en la cual ella le pasaba el tintero en la clase de pociones. En ese caso, sentía como un calor le recorría el vientre para después terminar en su cara, sentía como el corazón le latía a mil por hora y tenía la sensación de que el lo podría escuchar.

Podría haber seguido enumerando las millones de sensaciones por las cuales el la hacía frecuentar pero una voz, ESA voz, la volvió a la realidad:

- ¿Crees que esté dormida? -fue casi un susurro, pero para Lily fue suficiente. Se apresuró a cerrar los ojos y quedarse inmóvil, tentada a escuchar lo que el morocho tenía para decír. Quería seguir oyendo esa voz ronca que podría oir por el resto de su vida.

- Supongo -contesta Sirius Black, un poco más alto que su amigo, pero guardando la seriedad y tranquilidad con la que venían hablando hasta ahora -Hace rato que no se mueve.

Escucha un suspiro por parte de James.

- Es que no lo entenderías Canuto, porque es mucho mayor al amor que siento por Lily. La necesito, cada segundo para poder seguir viviendo, sin ella, ya no quedaría nada, hermano, no quedaría nada de mí... -en ese momento una fuerza oprimió el pecho de la pelirroja, que intentaba no moverse en el sillón. Las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos empujando para salir, pero ella apretó más fuerte los párpados. Cada bocanada de aire que aspiraba le pesaba, como si no se tratara de oxígeno sino de agua.

Ya era tarde, había perdido a James Potter para siempre, y todo por ser una estúpida, por no querer reconocer que el era una persona estupenda, y que podría quererla hasta el fin del mundo y ella a él.

- Sabes muy bien que tu amor por ella se fundamenta en el amor que sientes por la pelirroja, Jimmy -y es que Lily jamás oyó a Sirius Black hablar tan seriamente. -Sin una, no existe la otra.

- Ya lo se, ya lo se -suspiro, y bajo aún más la voz -es que me encantaría poder tenerlas a ambas. -Esta vez la reacción de Lily fue de enojo, puro enojo, ¿Qué se creía ese idiota si pensaba que podría jugar a dos puntas con ella? Evidentemente durante esos años no le había dejado bien en claro que con Lily Evans no se jugaba, porque _el que juega con fuego se quema. -_Vamos a dormir, Canuto, se me cierran los ojos y no quiero pensar más.

El nudo que Lily sentía en el pecho le precionaba cada vez más fuerte. Su boca se había secado y el corazón le latía tan fuertemente que estaba segura de que en cualquier momento se le saldría. Su labio inferior temblaba por la angustia acumulada, por no dejar salir las lágrimas.

- ¿La despertamos? mañana se va a quedar toda dura -dijo Sirius, cuando comenzaban a subir las escaleras

- Si la despierto me va a golpear tan fuerte que tendré que pasar todo el día en la enfermería -contestó James, y la pelirroja se sonrojó, pero se camuflaba con las llamas que se reflejaban en su rostro. -Adelántate, la subire a su habitación sin que se despierte.

El morocho hizo un leve movimiento con su cabeza y se perdió escaleras arriba. Lily escucho comó James se acercaba a ella con pasos silenciosos y su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte, si eso era posible. Se concentró en no mover sus ojos cuando dejó de percibir la luz que la iluminaba desde la chimenea. James estaba tan cerca suyo que podía sentir su respiración. Su olor, tan fresco, entraba a los pulmones de la pelirroja y le dio la sensación de que el chico olía a tierra recién mojada, a un día de lluvia que cae fina y suave e impregna todo. Pensó que podría tenerlo cerca el resto de su vida y no necesitaría nada más, tan solo poder sentir el olor que emanaba su cuerpo.

- Si tan solo supieras, Lily, que la poesía es lo que más amo en el mundo, porque me permite llegar a ti, es la única manera en que puedo quererte sin límites... -solo bastó una frase, una frase elegida a la perfección para que ella se diera cuenta de que lo único que no dejaría por ella, sería la poesía, porque era la única manera en que podría tenerla cerca.

Abrió los ojos e inmediatamente encontró los de James. No hacían falta las palabras, no cuando el la mirara de esa forma. Sus ojos no podrían ser más perfectos. Quedaron conectados por escasos segundos y ella comenzó a recorrer el rostro del chico con la vista. Sus labios, carnosos y apenas entreabiertos por la seriedad, sos pómulos, del tamaño perfecto, su naríz, recta, larga, masculina, sus cejas oscuras que daban una curva perfecta, sus anteojos rectángulares, que lo hacían ver intelectual, enmarcando sus ojos, esas avellanas que venían acompañadas de unas pestañar largas y curvadas.

Sonrió. Lentamente llevo su mano a la mejilla se James e hizo un movimiento suave, con miedo, como quien hace algo por primera vez.

- Me encantaría leer aunque sea uno de tus poémas, James, pero aún más me gustaría estar ahí cuando los escribes, despertarme una mañana y verte contemplandome, pluma en mano, como lo estás haciendo ahora.

El morocho sonrió levemente y llevó su mano hacia su mejilla, donde la pelirroja seguía haciendo movimientos algo torpes, pero hermosos.

- Eso sería imposible Lily -dijo entonces, frunciendo el entrecejo con mucha seriedad, e hizo que por un momento ella se asustara -porque si tuviera la posibilidad de tenerte abrazada a mi toda una noche, nadie ni nada lograría que me alejase de tu lado por la mañana.

No esperó una respuesta por parte de la pelirroja, tan solo acercó su rostro con la mirada fija en sus labios, esos que por fin podría probar, y estaba seguro de que nunca nadie podría escribir semejantes poemas.


End file.
